L'ange de L'équilibre
by Marquise Noire
Summary: L'été s'achève et Hermione prend le temps de se remettre des morts de tant de personne. L'ange de l'équilibre l'aideras à trouvé sa voie. Prologue. Suite du 5, la suite n'étant pas sortit lors de la publication.


Bonjour,  
La motivation ayant tombé à l'eau, j'ai effacé mes dernières histoires. Je me lance donc dans un Lord Voldemort /Hermione enflammer, avec érotisme, sensation, sentiment. Donner-m'en vos impressions. Le sujet risque peut–être d'être connu, je m'en excuserai donc a l'avance. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'écrivain parfaite, mais je m'efforce de vous plaire. Merci bien de voter compréhension, laissez-moi quelque review, et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre, positif comme négatif.

* * *

Prologue (Chapitre numéro 1  
Histoire : L'ange de l'équilibre)

* * *

''Longtemps, la terreur avait régné sur ce monde. Tout cela créé par un homme, que dis-je ? Non, un sorcier d'une force supérieur, une force inconnue. Si bien, qu'il fit connaître son nom partout du monde, et bientôt autant du monde des humains que celui des sorciers. Apres tant d'année enfermer, a moitié mort, il nous était revenu plus fort et près a des actes de haute répercussion. L'homme non-sorcier, les moldus, étaient maintenant au courant des puissants pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort. Oh, n'ayez crainte, on l'appelait le tueur et personne n'étaient au courant de ce qu'il en était réellement. On croyait en une secte morbide, dont les membres étaient cagoulés, tatoués. Mais certaines énigmes en restais : Comment ce faisait-il que chaque homme et femme qui ont assisté aux meurtres n'en avaient aucune connaissance ? Qu'il oubliait même où ils se tenaient cette journée là ? Un mystère pour les moldus en faite, qui ne c'était toujours pas dévoilé.''

_---_

_(Elle dormait. Elle gémissait. Elle rêvait… )_

Un homme pas très vieux, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année, grand et imposant, se tenait debout sur un banc, la regardait de ses yeux vert éden. Beau, angélique, la peau d'un blanc laiteux dont le visage se faisait remarquer grâce à ses yeux qui étaient quasi lumineux dans la nuit sombre. Il respirait la force, il inspirait le respect. Son long manteau blanc touchait le par terre, et moulait quelque peut les forme de son corps. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure argente, couleur assez spectaculaire, comparable a de minces fils d'argent. Il replaça quelque mèche derrière ses oreilles, laissant quelque une lui encadrer le visage. Ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourire. Un sourire béant, immense.

_Viens, ma grande, viens approche toi et tâche de m'expliquer ce que je veux savoir._

La belle Hermione s'approcha de l'être. Aucune peur, aucune crainte, elle savait sans savoir qu'il ne lui serrait pas dangereux, qu'il avait pire à craindre ici que lui. Elle le regarda, lui debout, elle maintenant assise sur ce banc de marbre, près d'une forêt.

_Que voulez-vous donc savoir? _

Oh, prend ton temps, reste comme tu l'es, calme et douce, ne te presse pas, je te demande de répondre, mais je ne te pose pas la question. Tu te la poseras toi-même bien assez tôt…

Elle resta là, à contempler un vide, tandis que lui s'assit.

_Qui êtes-vous ? _

Un autre renfermer, le coté qui ne se montre pas. Celui qu'il cache ma belle, celui qu'il à fait déserté. Le monstre à une conscience, j'en suis la preuve ! Je viens maintenant ici pour t'appartenir, e t pour que tu aides une partie de moi …chacun à son équilibre, et sans moi, l'équilibre n'est plus. Je suis le bon, lui le mauvais, ensemble, qu'un. Je viens ici pour t'appartenir, car je sais que par la suite je lui reviendrai. Grâce à toi ma douce… C'est du déjà vu a priori n'es-ce pas ? Oh mais sa compliqueras, car je suis aussi mauvais. Je suis un monstre incontrôlable, autant qu'un ange de douceur. En faite, je suis l'ange de l'équilibre. Chaque ange à son contraire dit-on…et moi le mien est loin et inaccessible.

L'ange se retourna vers elle.

_Désolé, cette serra tout pour ce soir, tout ce que je peux te donner. Reviens-moi ici ma fleur, ici a chaque sommeil. Je dois partir, et toi aussi.  
_

On ne sait pourquoi mais il se retourna, l'embrassa tendrement et marcha en direction de la forêt.  
Elle resta de marbre, a regardé le vide.  
------------

Elle se leva à l'aube, de bien bonheur… Elle était réfugier au manoir du professeur Rogue en compagnie de Draco, Harry, Neville, ses parents, Ginny, les jumeaux et quelque Poufsouffle. Dumbledor avait cru bon les amenés à un endroit sur pendant l'été et avait déclaré le Manoir des Rogues convenable. Bien entendu, il avait fallut renforcer la place et y mettre quelque consigne de sécurité, mais malgré l'hostilité de l'hôte, on arrivait à y avoir une certaine paix et de la tranquillité, ce qui c'était de plus en plus rare du monde des sorciers. Dehors régnait la crainte de se faire attaquer par un des nombreux mangemorts au service de Voldemort.  
Le mois dernier avait été éprouvant pour la majorité des sorciers. Les Dursley étaient tous mors lors d'une attaque ce même mois, ainsi que Ron et ses parents. Des assauts fatals à répétions se tenaient dans tout le pays, donnant au monde des sorciers plus de larmes et de peine que tout être aurait pus penser. Le mal était à son paroxysme... et les âmes en peine. Dans les journaux, la liste des morts s'allongeait à n'en plus finir, si bien qu'a un premier coup d'œil, on aurait dit que toute la race s'éteignait. Les sorciers marchaient tête basse, d'un pas pressé partout autour, si bien qu'en s'assoyant en plein milieu de rue, on avait l'impression d'être dans une ruche, où des milliers de personne se précipitaient d'un bord à l'autre, aurait dit même qu'on les entendait même bourdonner… Le monde était invivable, et enfermer dans ses douleurs.

Hermione vivait maintenant la moitié de ses journées dans les brumes et l'inconscience, la douleur de la perte de son ami Ron de moins en moins poignante, mais encore présente. Elle prenait bien le temps de ce relevé, de s'essuyer de cette mort avant de recommencer à combattre, sans avoir de séquelle. Apres tout, n'était ce pas la meilleure façon de guérir la peine que la mort procure ? Elle allait s'en remettre, mais que dire de ceux qui se lamentait à longueur de journée dans les couloirs du manoir? Eux en resteraient marquer à vie, tandis qu'elle ne ferait que garder un souvenir, mauvais certes, mais aucune douleur ne serrais plus occasionné par le souvenir en question. Elle vivrait en paix avec cette mort. Elle vivait le sentiment avec légèreté. Doucement…

L'autre moitié de ses journées, elle se promenait dans le parc du domaine des Rogue. Le parc était immense, un petit ruisseau ici, et un lac par-là, des fleurs tout autour. La forêt entourait le domaine, laissant le Manoir sur la colline qui montait en pente douce. La plupart du temps, elle restait là à fixer encore et encore le vide ou bien assise à côté d'Harry à parler sous le saule géant. L'été avançait, et bientôt la 6 e année allait commencer. Hermione éprouvait un certain soulagement à voir cette date avancer, car elle signifiait un certain retour à la normale pour elle, comme un atterrissage en douceur. Le retour de L'étude, des nuits calmes à bouquiné, quelque rire entre filles, les notes, la rivalité Serpentard/ Griffondor… Le seul changement, était maintenant que le trio était devenu duo, et que Sirius n'était plus… Harry restait toujours dans la même haine, dans le même état d'esprit… il perdait tan a détesté ! Lui n'avait pas choisi de sen remettre par la voie de guérison, mais plutôt de s'en remettre par vengeance, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose, avouons-le ! Elle s'en inquiétait, mais restait quand même close sur le sujet. Elle laissait aller le temps, seulement lui pourra nous dire ce qui se passera réellement.

Hermione était donc maintenant assise dans son lit, se remémorant le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Calme et sereine, elle se questionnait sur la signification (parce que bien sur, il y en avait une) que pourrais avoir cet ange, que pourrais avoir ce rêve… Mais avant de trop se questionnée, peut-être serrais-ce mieux de savoir s'il se reproduit, car là, nous aurons toute une signification différente. Elle le replaça dans son esprit, elle y reviendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, aujourd'hui elle voulait se promener dans la forêt, s'assoire et mettre le point, parler à Harry.

_-Miss, ici s'il vous plait !_

Hermione était dans le parc, assise tranquillement. Rogue se tenait derrière elle, grand …et maigre. Il avait affreusement maigri, maintenant ses joues creuse lui donnait l'aire d'un cadavre. La plupart des élèves s'abstenaient même de le regarder, sa vu leur donnant des frissons au dos. Hermione et Rogue avaient maintenant une relation presque amicale, de même qu'Harry et ce dernier. Rogue prenait un place dans leur vie, comme l'hôte mais aussi un sage. Il était bien utile lorsque l'un d'eux avait besoin d'exploser, leur offrant la meilleur façon de se faire du bien : la discorde. Ce n'était pas rare qu'une chicane explose entre les murs du Manoir, mais avouons qu'ils y prenaient goût.

_-Oui, tout de suite Professeur._

Elle s'avança vers lui, et il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

_Nous avons une bien mauvaise nouvelle, en faite, c'est peut-être la fin de tout._

Hermione le regarda curieuse.

_Harry à eu un accident, peut –être es-ce ses derniers instants…_

* * *

Ce n'es que le prologue, seulement pour voir combien de reviews j'aurai en retour, et savoir si cela vaut la peine de continué ! J'espère que cela vous à donnez goûts, et que le prochain chapitre vous plairas aussi. 


End file.
